


Ministry Revelations (Or How Draco Malfoy Finally Shut Up Ron Weasley)

by NicWin



Series: Pop Goes the Weasel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Family, Cussing, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Pissed Off Draco Malfoy, Pissed Off Kingsley Shacklebolt, Prewett Family - Freeform, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: Helping out at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes doesn't end well for Ron Weasley.





	Ministry Revelations (Or How Draco Malfoy Finally Shut Up Ron Weasley)

**July 1998**

“… they’re all Death Eaters, why—“ Ron Weasley never got to finish the sentence of his rant in front of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, as Fred Weasley stunned him and levitated his body none too gently inside the store, as George Weasley frantically began apologising to onlookers and the small group Ron had gathered to originally just show off the Sonorus device they just put in production.

“You can wake him now, Mr Weasley,” Auror Tonks ordered Fred, with her wand raised.

“Wh…” Ron whimpered as he regained conscience on the display floor of his brothers’ shop.

“Ronald, you fucking halfwit!” Fred shouted as he towered over his youngest brother.

“Mr Ronald Weasley, are you alert?” Tonks addressed the youngest male Weasley, Ron cleared his headed then nodded. “Ronald Weasley, you are under arrest for slander of an Ancient and Noble House Lord and noted hero of the Second Wizarding War, and for disturbing the peace. Anything you say may be used against you in an open session of the Wizengamot’s Crime Tribunal. You are entitled a wizarding attorney, do you understand the charges against you?”

“Who’s pressing the charges, the Malfoys?” Ron sneered.

Tonks shook her head, she knew Ron was always going to have a problem with her baby cousin, she internally smiled at the thought; she had more family now—but she didn’t think for one second she would need to arrest him for it.

“The Ministry of Magic,” she said in a tone that that meant both ‘_shut up if you know what’s good for you_’ and ‘_you are so fucked_’, as she placed magical handcuffs on his hands and held him tight as she side-apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

A remarkably quick 15 minutes later and Ron was staring down a literal and figurative murderous Wizengamot panel that consisted of Kingsley Shacklebolt, presiding; Lucius Malfoy, Percy Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. In the gallery, Harry sat with his entire family; Hermione sat with Narcissa Malfoy, all of them looking equally murderous as the Tribunal.

“Ronald Weasley, you are accused of slandering an Ancient and Noble House Lord and noted hero of the Second Wizarding War, and for disturbing the peace. Do you have an attorney?” Kingsley asked in a velvety deep voice that meant this was not a joke or prank.

“No sir,” the youngest Weasley son answered quietly.

“If you need to hire one this Tribunal will remain in recess until you hire one or you may defend yourself.”

“I’ll defend myself, Minister, I can’t afford one,” cheeks reddening.

“Very well. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty, this Tribunal is unfair since two of them have the Dark Mark, they shouldn’t be ruling against me at all,” Ron stated with wavering confidence as he pointed at Draco and Lucius.

“My Lords, I apologise for the defendant’s baseless claim, my sincerest apologies, Lord Black, Lord Malfoy,” the Minister of Magic deferred to the two oldest and most powerful Houses in Britain and founding members of the Wizengamot. He knows they will be around far longer than him.

“Kings— Minister, why are you apologising to Death Eaters?” Disbelievingly.

The entire gallery groaned as Kingsley called for silence.

“Mr Weasley, I will remind you that slander of a Lord carries a two-year sentence in Azkaban, you’ll also do well to know that it is unwise to _tell me_ how to conduct a session of the Wizengamot,” Kingsley spoke clearly but narrowed his eyes at the sheer idiocy of Ron Weasley. This was an open forum, everything that’s said was transcribed and released to the public. The Ministry might not be his biggest problem.

Ron gulped and shrunk into his seat. “I wasn’t thinking, sorry.”

“Would you like to restate your plea?”

“No.”

Kingsley rolled his eyes, _really_, Gryffindor bravery without a filter wasn’t such a good thing. He remembered Sirius was the same, but at least the former Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black knew _when_ to stop.

“If it pleases the Tribunal, I motion we make this a closed session before continuing any further,” Percy spoke clearly with just a hint of disdain for his youngest brother.

“I second that motion,” Draco agreed.

No one had any objections. Once the Tribunal was declared closed, the doors to the Tribunal room also closed and the minute keepers left. That’s when every eye focused in on Ronald Weasley, who shrunk further into his seat under the spotlight.

Draco stood, walked down towards the youngest Weasley son, but faced the Tribunal once he was beside the boy that defamed his character.

“May we silence the room please, Minister? The subject matter at hand is still sensitive and voices travel.” Draco asked as Kingsley nodded to therequest of Lord Black.

_“Muffliato!” _Draco silenced the room from outside ears. Then turned to Potter’s worthless sidekick.

“You are a fucking disgrace to Wizarding kind, Weasley,” Draco sneered as Ron bristled and looked at the blond with loathing. “I always wondered if you were wrongly sorted or if Dumbledore confounded the Hat to allow you to continue your family’s long tradition of being Gryffindors to allow _him_ to have Harry Potter in his pocket by way of association with you. I know you are mistrustful of known Dark families and are easily judgmental however you will do well to know that by slandering me, you disgraced your family, particularly your father. Perhaps, it escaped you Weasley, but your father is the son of Cedrella Black, a witch not unlike my Aunt Andromeda, in that she was blasted off the Black Family Tapestry because she dared to love someone that our society looked down upon—a blood traitor, your grandfather. Despite that, she raised three sons in the same manner as any Black… how fucking else do you think your father, noted son of a blood traitor and a disgraced member of House Black was able to attract the attention of, let alone be _allowed_ to marry a highly-prized witch such as Molly Prewett, your mother? He may not have been a Black, but even one raised like a Black will have some Black traits.” Draco saw the ginger oaf sneer. He rolled his eyes.

“You still don’t get it, do you?” Draco asked in resignation, “Wizarding children all have roles they are meant to observe, you must honour your father because that's your House, but your mother is the most important part of a Wizarding family, not because you think they should all be broodmares but because a Wizarding mother will do whatever to allow their children the best chance of survival. That was the entire crux of the Second Wizarding War, that is how we were able to defeat Voldemort!” Draco did not hesitate or waver to say the now deceased Dark Lord’s name. Ron looked on defiant.

Draco blew out an exasperated breath, “Potter’s mother, a muggle-born also dubbed ‘the Brightest Witch of Her Age’, sacrificed _her life_ to save her child, the child destined to defeat the evilest wizard of our time; my mother _lied _to fucking Voldemort; yours kept you safe and ensconced with the Order even when you ran! By saying all Blacks are Death Eaters, you disgraced and shamed your father, your Head of House and a son of Black, however disconnected he may be and shamed your mother because now regardless of what happens here today, people will think that the Prewetts, a Sacred 28 family can’t raise a proper child!" Draco saw that the youngest Weasley son was still not getting it.

Another resigned sigh escaped Draco before he spoke again, “Your mother, you berk! Despite what you may think, your mother is an influential member of society not because of an association with the Order of the Phoenix but because she is Sacred 28, now because of your actions she will be ostracised by the other families and the protection the Weasleys once had will no longer be! How fucking else did you think the Weasleys were able to send not one, but seven children to Hogwarts on a Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office employee salary? Hogwarts tuition is not cheap nor is it free, despite what you think. Your _mother_ wielded considerable sway because she is a daughter of House Prewett, and now thanks to you it’s all gone! But it truly doesn’t surprise me that you know nothing of your heritage, and will simply sneer at something you know nothing about instead of learning about it. You were never the brightest of the litter. You think the world is black or white, good or evil not by understanding _why_ it is such, just that it is. You think Gryffindor House is noble and Slytherin House is evil just because of actions of wizards you know nothing about, and yet you whine about not receiving an Order of Merlin, an award named after one of the most powerful _Slytherins_ ever; and still don’t bat an eye at the fact that your pet rat, a Gryffindor, not only betrayed your best friend’s parents to the evilest wizard of our time and stayed by Voldemort until the bitter end, but also sold out his best friend—an uncle who I never got a chance to properly meet—to escape Azkaban and send the Scion of House Black, a noted member of your oh-so-precious Order to _that place. _Tell me, Weasley, did you like meeting Dementors on the train, Third Year? Try fucking being surrounded by them 24/7 for 12 fucking years! You know nothing of the forces at play here, magical folk are special because we are also small in number, you think that just because you have magic you are better than muggles but are actually scared of a muggle-born witch. My fiancée. What does that say about you that a pureblood is not only afraid of a muggle-born but weaker than her in so many respects, as well? You want things handed to you because you are Harry Potter’s best friend, but just because we can conjure or summon things out of mid-air doesn’t mean things don’t have to be _earned. _Your brother,” Draco pointed to Percy, “is an Assistant Undersecretary within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he did not get that job because he was _given _it, he earned it by being one of the best minds at the Ministry and Prefect and Head Boy before that. Those titles, like all titles in the Wizarding world, is how _normal _wizards and witches get ahead, not by simply hanging around the Chosen One like a rank sock and _waiting_ for power and fame to come knocking. Influence, power, and even fame are not given, even in the Wizarding World. That is why Lord Voldemort or rather half-blooded Tom Riddle Jr. _worked _for it, his methods notwithstanding. Unless you understand this Weasley, we have no choice but to sentence you to Azkaban for breaking the law. And just so you know, the last person to otherwise defame an Ancient and Noble House Lord, had his parole rejected 24 times. Can you picture spending 48 years in Azkaban?” Draco hissed the last question.

Draco stood straight, fixed his Wizengamot robes and rejoined the Tribunal panel. No one said a word for several minutes but they all saw Ron Weasley get paler and paler as the weight of his impromptu actions finally registered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Draco speaks. Hope you enjoyed it. This, "The There After", and any that belong in this universe will now be part of "Pop Goes the Weasel" series. This was basically my attempt at Wizarding Lèse-majesté. :)
> 
> Also, thank you all for your feedback on The There After.


End file.
